


Eckeltrified

by onefiftyeight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefiftyeight/pseuds/onefiftyeight
Summary: Arthur invites Hermione over to help him learn how to use a computer. Hermione gets more than she bargained for in the process.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Eckeltrified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Franklin!!! Thank you for being my friend and a fellow lover of the DILFs 😘😘😘

_Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try_  
_And if I get burned, at least we were **eckeltrified**_  
-Taylor Swift (& Arthur Weasley), "Dress"

* * *

When Hermione and Ron had broken up, she expected that would be the last she ever saw of the Weasleys. Which was why she was surprised when she received an owl from Mr. Weasley requesting her help with his new computer. She had always had a fondness for Ron’s father—he always asked her questions about various facets of Muggle life and he always looked intrigued when she gave her rather mundane answers. So, she readily agreed.

Hermione was no computer whiz herself, but she supposed she could be of some assistance. Besides, she did worry about him living alone in that big house all by himself, even if his children did visit him regularly. The fact that one of his children—like Ron, perhaps—might pop by when she was there made no bearing on her choice to agree to help him. And it also had nothing to do with her wearing a new sundress.

But when Hermione Apparated onto the doorstep of the Burrow, she had to wonder if she had made the right decision to go bra-less.

“Hermione!” Mr. Weasley said, opening the door before she could go back home and change. “I am so glad you could make it.” He pulled her into a rib-cracking hug. Hermione had forgotten how strong he was. And how good he smelled, like cologne and woodshavings.

“I am happy to help,” she said, following him inside.

“Would you like a bite to eat?” he asked, gesturing to the kitchen. “I don’t have much but you’re welcome to anything you see.”

“Thank you for the offer, Mr. Weasley, but I ate before I came.”

“Please,” he said, his eyes twinkling, “call me Arthur.”

Arthur—that would get some taking used to—led her upstairs to what he had dubbed his computer room. Hermione recognized the room as the one that used to belong to the twins and there was still a bed sitting opposite the desk that held the room’s namesake computer.

“It’s a Dell,” Arthur said proudly.

“Is that so?” Hermione asked. “And how is it powered?”

“Oh, George set up the eckeltricity. You’d have to ask him.”

Hermione looked out the window and saw that there was indeed a powerline coming into the house. Was George stealing power from one of the neighbors? But that was probably a problem for another day.

“So, what part do you need help with?” she asked.

Arthur looked from the computer to Hermione and back again. “Everything.”

“Okay,” Hermione said. “Well, do you know how to turn it on?”

“You have to turn it on? The man from the computer store didn’t say that when he installed it. But maybe I Obliviated him one too many times.”

Hermione suppressed a laugh. It was not his fault he didn’t know. And it was sweet that he not only wanted to learn more about Muggle technology, but also that he thought she was enough of an expert to help him.

“The power button is down here,” she said, squatting down beside the computer.

“Wait, one second!” he said, hurrying from the room. When Arthur returned he had a pen and a notebook in hand. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Hermione bent over once more to press the power button, but the moment she did, she realized that her dress was fairly short and she should probably not do that. As she straightened up, however, she noticed that Arthur was decidedly not looking at her and scribbling in his notebook.

The monitor lit up, to Hermione’s and Arthur’s delight, and the Windows XP logo appeared on the screen. Hermione was happy because that meant there would be fewer things she had to figure out. Arthur was happy because he was, well, Arthur.

“I think you can sit down,” she said. “And I’ll help you steer.”

“Right. Steer. Okay.” He held up his hands like he was driving a car.

This time Hermione couldn’t hold it in. She laughed. “No, not that kind of steer. Sorry for confusing you. I meant, I’ll give you directions.”

Arthur nodded before she watched him add, “steer: give directions,” to his notes.

“First, you’re going to click on the start button.”

“Alright. How do I do that?”

“The start button. At the bottom left-hand corner of the screen.” Arthur touched the screen where Hermione was indicating with his finger. “No, with the mouse.”

“What mouse?” he asked, looking around the room.

“Oh, no, sorry. The mouse is this thing.” Hermione jostled the mouse against the mousepad. “You use it to navigate on the computer. See that arrow? That’s the pointer. It shows you where you’re about to click on the screen.”

Arthur nodded and put his hand on the mouse, but then he moved it too quickly and the pointer zoomed off the screen.

“Whoops. You’ll get the hang of it, though.”

Hermione reached over Arthur’s shoulder to help him control the mouse. However, in doing so, the tip of her breast grazed his shoulder. To her relief, however, it seemed Arthur had failed to notice the contact between them. Her hand on his, Hermione navigated the pointer to the start button.

“This is the start button,” she explained, feeling the warmth of him through her palm. “And this is how you click.” Hermione pressed her index finger against his. But she had done it rather forcefully, causing her breasts to graze against once more. And while Arthur still seemed unfazed by this, Hermione could feel her nipples tighten.

She looked down and was horrified to see that they were now visible through her dress.

 _Thanks a lot_ , she thought at her breasts. _You chose now to become aroused?_

At first Hermione blamed it on her hormones, but Arthur Weasley was also not an unattractive man. Hermione had always had a thing for redheads and Arthur did possess some of the same features that had attracted her to Ron. A long, straight nose dotted with freckles, blue eyes, and an infectious smile. He was also tall, which Hermione loved in a man.

_And if his seven offspring were proof of anything…_

“You were saying?” Arthur asked, turning around to look at Hermione.

 _Please don’t look down. Please don’t look down_ , Hermione thought desperately. Arthur had missed her flashing him her underwear. Maybe he would miss this too.

But luck was not on her side and she watched as his eyes travelled from her own down to her chest. She then watched them grow wide with shock as he saw her nipples straining through the fabric of her dress.

Hermione laughed self-consciously, but Arthur did not look away. She could not remember the last time someone else had laid eyes on her breasts—well, the last time she had not minded it. So, that was it? Hermione did not mind that her ex’s father was checking her out.

“You’ve helped me out so much already, perhaps now would be a good time for me to return the favor?”

“Arthur, we can’t,” Hermione protested, though even she could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

“Why can’t we?”

“But Ron—”

“—isn’t here,” Arthur finished for her.

“I don’t see why not, then,” Hermione said. She whispered this into his ear, before playfully nibbling on his earlobe. Hermione was not usually this forward when it came to new sexual partners, but something about this big, ginger muffin did something to her.

Arthur’s hands traveled from her back to squeeze her hips. The sensation was absolutely marvelous and sent a rush of heat straight to her core. She could imagine what his hands would feel like on her hips as he drove into her.

“I am glad I could find a way to thank you,” Arthur said, pulling down one strap of her dress, followed by the other, so that her breasts were now fully-exposed. He engulfed them in his large, rough hands and kissed her hard on the neck. Hermione thought she might collapse from the overwhelming sensations, but it would be alright because he could support her in his big, strong arms.

Hermione could feel herself the space between her legs becoming slick with arousal. She was enjoying his mouth and fingers on her so much that she was starting to forget why this might be a bad idea. She just wanted to slide her damn dress the rest of the way off and get to the good stuff, but Hermione also realized she would probably be rewarded for her patience.

And indeed she was. Arthur picked up her petite frame to straddle him on the small bed abutting the wall. His hands were now on her thighs, her dress pushed up around her waist. She laced her hands through his hair while his mouth was on her breast, kissing, sucking, and biting. Hermione threw her head back and keened loudly.

“Merlin, you are so beautiful. Do you know that?” Arthur said.

“And you’re still fully-clothed,” Hermione responded, tugging at the bottom of his sweater vest. With the vest gone, her hands went immediately to the buttons on his shirt. Each successive button she undid brought her closer to his naked, broad chest, which was covered in smattering of red and white, curly chest hairs. Hermione sighed appreciatively. She could not wait to see that chest heaving above her.

“Much better,” she said, rubbing herself playfully over his ever-hardening cock. It was becoming more and more obvious to her just how large he was. Once again, Hermione was glad her deductive reasoning had proven correct. His seed was also almost certainly potent too. They probably wouldn’t even need to have sex a second time for her to get pregnant.

 _Where had that thought come from?_ she wondered. Maybe it was just the hormones talking. She did not keep track of her cycle that closely, but she must have been ovulating then. That meant she should probably be extra cautious with her choice of prophylactic.

“You tease,” Arthur said, moving his hands higher up on her thighs. The tips of his fingers getting dangerously close to the apex of her legs.

“Who? Me?”

 _Unless… No, that would be absurd._ Hermione couldn’t have a baby with her ex-boyfriend’s father.

Arthur practically tossed her onto the bed and nearly ripped her dress from her body. After he laved both of her breasts with his hot tongue, he placed gentle kisses down the length of her torso, stopping at her abdomen, where he placed special attention. Hermione could imagine her stomach growing round and him performing the exact same gesture.

 _Then again, why not?_ He was financially secure and had already raised seven children of his own. He also already had that big, empty house. Why shouldn’t they fill it up with another brood of their own?

He kept travelling southward, kissing and nibbling the insides of her thighs. It took all of Hermione’s willpower not to squeeze her legs around his head and hold him hostage there. But he did not stop at her thighs either. He lifted her legs to kiss the soles of her feet, which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles. Arthur smiled at her, which set her heart aflutter. How could looking so wholesome also be so incredibly sexy?

Then, without warning or prelude, his tongue was on her clit and one of his fingers was pumping inside of her, making contact with her G-spot every thrust. Hermione clutched at the sheets, rather usefully, simultaneously craving reprieve from this sweet torture while also hoping that he might pick up his pace.

As if reading her mind, he added a second finger to his ministrations and brought Hermione to that precipice of pleasure.

“Arthur,” Hermione moaned, before she fell from those orgasmic heights, her clenching muscles spasming around his fingers. Other men might have been content to let her come once before unceremoniously rutting into her, but Arthur was apparently the type to draw out his partner’s pleasure.

 _Another reason to keep him around,_ she thought. _Wow. Was she_ actually _considering this?_

But Hermione did not have much more bandwidth to think about that as Arthur swiftly brought her to the edge once more. She moved her hands from clutching the sheets to entangle in his hair, pulling slightly to show her appreciation.

If he had not stopped after three orgasms, Hermione might have protested on behalf of her sanity and her overstimulated clit. But mercifully Arthur was back to kissing her mouth, his face slick with her musk and his hands on her breasts.

Hermione, however, was done waiting for what she had come here to do—well, her new, secondary goal—and fumbled for the button on his trousers. When she finally freed his cock from its wool and cotton prison, she was rewarded by being proven correct a second time that day. Arthur Weasley was hung like a horse. And Hermione was about to have the pleasure of riding him.

Met with little resistance, Hermione was able to get the fully-naked Arthur onto his back. Now it was her turn to provide sensuous torture, something she would do with relish. But not before her eyes scanned the length of him, taking in every inch of his prone form. Hermione took undue delight in finding out that, like the rest of his body hair, his pubes were also red with flecks of white, thus answering that age old question.

As he had done with her, she kissed him from head to toe, making detours around his hip bones, before she grew tired of teasing. When in reality she was drumming up the courage to take that plunge and suck his huge cock. Hermione was not sure if she could fit the whole thing in her mouth but as a Gryffindor with a burning sense of curiosity, she had to try.

She enveloped the pink head in her lips while gently easing her jaw open. Hermione did manage it, but she was also lucky she did not have to bring him to completion in her mouth—that privilege would be reserved for her pussy. She began bobbing her head up and down along his shaft, one hand resting on the base while the other cupped his balls.

Soon she felt his fingers in her curls which only encouraged her more. Hermione picked up her pace, confident that this man would have stamina for days. And why would she be wrong? She had not been wrong yet.

Hermione looked up from her diligent efforts to see Arthur gazing at her, half-lidded, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. She could get used to such a sight.

When her jaw had grown sore from accommodating his girth, Hermione slowly slid her mouth from his cock and brought her pelvis in-line with his. She hovered above the head, but stopped before she fully impaled herself on him.

“Arthur,” she said, biting her lip.

“What is it, Hermione?” he asked. She loved the way he said her name. And in doing so, he sent another wave of pleasure down her spine.

“I would like you to make me a mother. You can say ‘no’ and I can cast a contraception charm but—”

Arthur’s face lit up. “I would love to, Hermione. In fact, I would be _honored_.”

“Alright, but if it doesn’t work this time…”

“Then you’ll have to come over to help me with my computer again?”

Hermione laughed and nodded, overjoyed that they were on the same page. She could already imagine turning another one of these rooms into a nursery, little ones flying around on the brooms that were still kept in the toolshed outside, and waving goodbye to their little curly, red-haired offspring from Platform 9 ¾.

With as much control and restraint as she could muster, Hermione lowered herself down Arthur’s shaft, absolutely enjoying the delicious pain of being stretched by his thick cock. Arthur helped guide her descent by holding her hips, while Hermione braced herself against his chest.

She moaned, deep and throaty, when she reached her limit, before she began her—much speedier—ascent. Arthur helped of course, but it was through her strong thighs that Hermione was able to reach a velocity that drew them both mad. Soon he was breathing hard, his face contorted in ecstasy.

Hermione figured this meant he would be coming soon, but Hermione had figured incorrectly. With deft hands, Hermione found herself being flipped onto her back, while Arthur took control. Now that Arthur held the reins, he could fold and bend her like a pretzel to hit in all of the right spots. Hermione dug her nails into his back and moaned unabashedly. She had never orgasmed from penetration before but if he kept it up, she just might.

“You are so beautiful, my dear,” he gasped. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as divine as you.”

“What about when I’m as round as a watermelon and have milk leaking out of my tits.”

“You will be just as beautiful, only in a different way.”

Her words seemed to inspire him, as he bent down to pop one of her nipples into his mouth. Hermione cried out at the added stimulation and she felt her muscles begin to tighten as she neared her fourth orgasm of the day.

Arthur must have felt her walls contracting around him, because he whispered into her ear, “Come for me, my dear.”

“A-a-arthur,” she moaned, succumbing to the waves of pleasure.

Then she could feel him tense and groan long and low, before he emptied himself inside of her. Hermione thought he had finished several times, but his cock continued to twitch with each successive load of his warm cum. She had lost count of how many times he had done this because they had started kissing again.

Arthur lingered a moment longer within her before pulling out and rolling onto his back. It was a tight squeeze since the bed was not very large, but Hermione did not mind being close to this man, even if they were both naked and very sweaty.

Hermione turned to look into his blue eyes, so much like Ron’s, but somehow infinitely sweeter. “We should do that again.”

“I’m free tomorrow,” Arthur said, gazing back at her tenderly.

“I was thinking sooner.”

Arthur chuckled. “You’ll have to give me a minute. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“That’s okay,” Hermione said. “I can show you some interesting things on the Internet while we wait.”


End file.
